


Big Bad Wolf

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire saw Owen when she was a child, but how will the little red riding hood feel for her werewolf when twenty-two years have passed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afraid To Get Close

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes, this is based off of @dealingdreams [graphic](http://dealingdreams.tumblr.com/post/141997786312/ship-aus-fairy-tale-23-clawen-red-riding), because she hates me and wants me to suffer. So this is payback. We’re nice to each other, can’t you tell? And yes, I realise this is the third werewolf AU i’ve done, but fucking fight me, okay? I love it and it’s slowly swallowing me. Well, this first chapter has been so fun, I really hope it comes off that way. Anyway, enjoy. xx

It was wrong. She shouldn’t be doing this. It was  _ so _ wrong. Yet, she couldn’t stay away. Everyone knew the rumours, and no one was ever brave enough to step foot into the wood. Claire swallowed her fear, raising the red hood over her head and began walking quietly in between the trees. She had dressed in what she wore that day, her tight leather corset still in place over her blouse and her long skirt keeping her warm for the brisk night. Her hooded cloak would do her well for going around in the winter’s night. The owls called out to each other, almost a warning in the dead of night, telling the animals that there was a person diving into the wicked depths of the wood. 

He was a legend to everyone who lived near the great wood. No one knew his name or how he hunted. They just knew one thing; he was a werewolf. But Claire knew more than they did. She knew what he looked like, what he smelt of and the soft hums he made when he saw her when she was a child. He was merely a cub then, but he still terrified everyone. But Claire dove into his eyes, the green iris’ capturing her and hadn’t let her go since she was eight years old. Nearly twenty two years later, she needed to find him again, ask him why he spared her that night. If he even remembered her. 

Taking slow steps, she waded into the trees, the dead leaves and branches cracking under each footstep. She prayed she wasn’t drawing attention to herself. There was a part of her that didn’t want to see the werewolf, to just wade through the forest for hours before finally returning. Maybe her head would become clear then. But, she had so desperately wanted to see him after her encounter all those years ago. Claire was at war with herself. 

It had to have been an hour before Claire realised she wasn’t going to find the werewolf anywhere. She sighed before taking herself back the way she came, the dim fires burning in their village. Her village was large compared to others, but it felt right and cosy. She should head back before someone realised she was gone. 

“What is a pretty girl like you doing in such a dark wood all alone?” A loud voice sounded. Claire stopped, clutching onto the red hood before she turned. When she looked up, she saw a broad man, dirty blonde hair with those striking green eyes. It was him. He wore much of the same clothes as any other villager, but he seemed to have a wolf’s coat hanging over his shoulders for warmth. “You’re no girl.” he muttered as he took his weight off from the nearest tree. He came towards her and Claire swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be here. I just...I saw you once when I was a girl and -” Claire muttered along, taking her hood down, hoping he would see she’s no harm. Instead of a wicked smile she thought she’d get, he stopped and simply stared at her, blinking as he took her in. 

“It’s you.” he said, stunned. Claire blinked back, stepping forward, which caused him to step  _ back _ .

“You remember me?” she asked and he gave a vague nod. He took dazed steps forward, the space between them suddenly gone. 

“You’re here...you’re real. I-I...I never thought I’d see you again. I thought you were a dream.” he strung along some words, his hand reaching up, almost touching Claire’s face. It was him. His eyes were the hazed green that poured into her soul and Claire lost her breath.  She shifted backwards, losing herself and feeling weightless. 

“Who are you?” she asked timidly. He cleared his throat. 

“My name is Owen,” he stated, almost proudly, as though he didn’t get to say it often. “I won’t...I won’t hurt you. Never. You have my word.” he told her, scattered words to keep both of them calm. She hesitated. Her heart was beating faster when she looked at him, an infatuation built over years, but as it came to it, Claire was tempted by him. 

“I...I should go back.” she stuttered, swallowing before she turned back to her path.

“Will you...will you come back?” he asked abruptly. Claire took herself around, biting at the edge of her lip. She couldn’t lie to him, something compelled her not to. 

“I have to make sure my fiance doesn’t follow me. It’s getting close to the day -” she told him, the thought of Thomas echoing in her mind. It was complicated and one of the reasons she was in the woods that night. 

“The day I first came into your town. I remember.” Owen interjected. “I never hurt anyone from your town once I saw you.” he told her, as though he was trying to win favour. He didn’t have to. 

“I know. Uh, it’s just that the town gets a little worried about me. Worried you might come back for me or something.” she said nervously. 

“I wanted to, I thought it best to stay away.” he told her, something she never expected. Claire felt like she lost her breath, his eyes piercing her in a way of utter loyalty. He was dedicated to her somehow. 

“I’ll try.” she smiled and he suddenly smiled back, showing off a set of wolf fangs. They were thick and wide, but didn’t pose a threat to her. Then, there was a commotion in the village. “I should really go.” she said and he nodded. Claire started to race off, turning back from time to time to see him still watching her. And when she couldn’t see him anymore, his eyes shone to her in the dark. 

The village was in a hurry, lanterns being lit and men starting to yell at one another. Claire took up her hood, rushing over to her home and sneaking through the small gap in her bedroom wall. Claire took off her hood, creeping into their main living room where her mother and father were. Having not been married yet, Claire lived at home, and her sister lived with her estranged husband. 

Claire’s nephews, Gray and Zach, stood with Claire’s mother and father, Karen standing by them. Her sister turned to her, noticing the shock all over her face. “Claire, where have you been?” she asked, stepping forward before bringing her in. “Thomas thought you’d left the village, he’s going looking for you.” Karen whispered and Claire gasped. She knew how much Thomas and his family hated the werewolf, knowing full well what it had done in other towns. 

Rushing out, she found Thomas, lighting more lanterns. She called out to him, and as he saw her, he sighed in relief. He ran to her, picking her up off her feet and suddenly kissing her cheek. He had kissed her numerous times before but she had never quite found joy in his lips. He placed her on her feet and kept her at arm's length. Claire looked at him, the brown hair of a young man, with the edges of his eyes resembling more towards Claire’s age than the age he tried to present. 

“Where were you? I went to your home but you weren’t there?” he asked. He had always been a little protective of Claire. It worried her at times, but he was the only other person in the village of her age that was alone and loved her dearly. Claire had yet to warm to him. 

“I snuck out to go for a walk. I like looking at the wood at night. I didn’t go in, I promise.” she told him, trying to step out of his grip, but it was firm on her arms. 

“You had me worried. This wolf season is setting me on edge.” he sighed, leaning in close to try to kiss her. Claire recoiled, brushing him off finally and backing away towards her home. Her mother and father stood outside, watching as Thomas stepped forward, his cold hand slipping to the side of her face and made her shiver. 

“Good,” he smiled. “Just make sure I’m with you at all times when it gets dark.” he told her and Claire’s brow furrowed. 

“Thomas, I’m fine. I should be able to go out at night alone.” she argued back, but Thomas got upset. Claire took a deep breath in. 

“Claire, we are to be married. Please, do as I say. The village will think you’re a spinster, and how will that reflect on your family?” he asked her in a hushed voice. Claire turned to see her mother and father again before she sighed. She looked at Thomas and faked a smile. 

“Of course,” she lied and felt his lips touch hers. She didn’t respond to them but smiled weakly as he looked at her afterwards. He didn’t notice and simply packed up the search he had going. Claire walked back to her house, passing her mother and father. Karen told the boys to stay where they were as she followed after Claire. 

“You can’t keep doing this, Claire,” Karen told her. “If Thomas finds out where you go, he’s going to be mad.” she said in a worried tone. Claire sighed as she took off her shoes and looked at “And you can’t keep lying to mom and dad about liking Thomas. They don’t care if you’re a spinster, they just want you to be happy being yourself.” Karen persisted but Claire was just drained, everything in her saying that she needed rest, she needed just a  _ moment _ to think.

“What if...what if I’ve been -” Claire stuttered as she looked at her sister. They both sat on the bed now, looking at each other with love and fondness. 

“Claire, I know you better than anyone.” Karen giggled lightly. “I know you don’t love Thomas. I know who’ve always wanted.” she said, which surprised Claire. She didn’t realise how obvious with her sister she had been. She could never truly lie to her, not for a moment, not without her knowing straight away. 

Claire groaned, cupping her hands in front of her face and leaning over. She felt ill, like she had done something terribly wrong. “It’s so wrong.” she muttered into her skin before looking at her sister. Karen peered into Claire, seeing past her shame and conflicted heart, just seeing what Claire cared about. That was always Karen. 

“Did you see him?” she asked quietly and Claire nodded. “And?” she urged on. Claire smiled, biting at the inside of her lip.

“He’s beautiful.” she said blissfully. 

Karen nudged Claire’s elbow. “This would be so much easier for you if he were hideous.” They both laughed as Claire rested her head on Karen’s shoulder. She sighed as her sister held her close, soothing her.

“You’re telling me.” Claire had so many thoughts in her head and she needed this moment with her sister. And through it all, Claire’s heart yearned for the man she had left in the woods. He was so close yet so far. 

 

*~*~*

 

_ The chill of winter was setting in on their town, Claire’s new red cloak over her head as she walked beside her sister. Claire, eight at the time, was happier than anything. Her mother and father kept the two girls close. They waved at other families, noticing a small Thomas with his father. Then, a bell started to ring over the village. Everyone stilled.  _

_ “Werewolf!” A voice hollered over the town, chiming in after every strike of the bell. Werewolves were easy to pick out, they were always pure in colour and had broader shoulder than most other wolves. Adult werewolves were the height of an average person, usually massive which is intimidating and terrifying. Cubs varied in size, but usually rounded out to the same size as adult wolves.  _

_ That’s when the whole village broke into a panic. Karen’s hand caught Claire’s but slipped away easily. All she saw was her family try to get to her, but the commotion and movement was too much for them to get through. Claire was tossed around, knocked to the ground and ushered off. She cried, her knees hurt from hitting the ground roughly. The deafening howl reigned over the village and that’s when everyone crept into whatever house or door they could.  _

_ Claire turned, seeing a little werewolf cub. The fur surrounding its body made the rest of the village look stark and bland in comparison, with eyes that took her in for a moment. The wolf huffed at it spotted her and she raced off from the ground. She had to run somewhere, she started, but she felt a soft nudge going into her back, and she realised it was right behind her.  _

_ It pounced over her, knocking her to the ground again and stared at her. Claire started to back up until she reached a wall. She clung to it until she felt the breath of the wolf hit her. She turned her head, watching his eyes stay on her. He huffed once more, shaking his head before racing off into the woods. Claire breathed harshly before everything in her told her to get up. She did.  _

_ But, she raced after the wolf, catching the white fur in view at all times. Then, it stopped. Claire stood behind a tree, keeping an eye on it when it suddenly howled. In abrupt and sudden movements, it’s back arched, and it began whimpering as it shrunk down a little. The fur fell off, shredding to the ground and there stood a small boy. He had dusted blond hair, curly with dirty covering his skin. He was naked and scared, but it was still the wolf. Those green eyes told her that. He turned in Claire’s direction and she ducked behind the tree once more. _

_ When she peered around once more, he was gone.  _

 

*~*~*

 

Claire woke, her memories placing themselves in her dreams and she sighed as she thought back on it. Karen had agreed to keep Claire’s secret and to tell everyone that Claire was out for the day, just travelling from a nearby village to see if they could give her more fabric so she can make a new cloak. It was a strong lie, as most people knew that Claire wore her cloak everywhere she went. Including when she went into the woods that day. She heard birds calling to each other again, pouring into the silence that the woods gathered.

Claire took her time, wandering in through and not quite knowing where she was going. She pulled her hood off her face, gazing up at the sky and smiling to herself. She had always liked the ways the forest could be so confining, yet so freeing all in one; the trees held a person close but when the wind whipped through and lifted up, the relief on one’s chest was utterly relaxing. 

“You came back, I didn’t think you would.” A voice said behind her. Claire turned abruptly, seeing Owen in shock but was so happy to see her. She was happy to see him, his lit up face was intoxicating and brilliantly blissful. 

“You asked me to.” Claire smiled to him and he sighed, ducking his head to scratch at the back of his neck. He walked towards her, meeting at her side and his hands tucked behind his back.

“Why did you come here, anyway?” he asked, raising his brow and smiling. Claire felt her cheeks go crimson, she felt embarrassed. She tucked away some hair behind her ear.

“I spent twenty-two years thinking about you, asking myself so many questions. Why did you let me live? What would you look like now? she shrugged as she gave examples.

Owen’s brow suddenly furrowed. “You knew what I looked like back then?” Claire’s eyes went wide, remembering he didn’t see her follow him that night. She chuckled uncomfortably, tucking more hair behind her ear as she got nervous.

“I followed you that night, I saw you shift. I just, I was always fascinated with you.” she shrugged, biting at her lip as she looked at Owen.  “Just got up the courage to see if you were still here because…” she trailed off and Owen got the drift.

“Because you’re getting married.” he finished for her.

“I thought I might as well…” 

Owen clicked his tongue, walking off past some trees and left Claire in a clearing. He appeared from behind the trees and looked at her funny. “Well, c’mon Red,” he gestured. “This place isn’t going to see itself. You’ve got questions and I’ve got answers.” he told her with a large smile. Claire couldn’t help but feel a rush go through her, telling her to go on an adventure with him.

“Red?” she asked as she was making her way up some tree roots. Owen offered her his hand, and she took it gladly. He pulled her up easily, strength like she hadn’t seen before. His hands were warm, heated to a perfect temperature that would keep him and anyone else warm constantly. 

“It’s what I’ve been calling you for years.” he shrugged as they walked through the beautiful wood area. There were colours of plants that she would have never guessed, streams pouring in between tree trunks and animals roaming so beautifully, she wondered as to why she had stayed away for so long. “Do you have an actual name?” Owen said, a joking tone in his words. Claire giggled, her hands going behind her back as she walked. 

“Yes, I do, Owen.” she nodded. 

“I like Red, but I should probably know your name.” he said, guiding them through a little deeper. She had never been this deep in the forest before and it was almost nerve wracking. 

“I’m Claire. Claire Dearing.” she told him and he laughed heartily. “What?” she asked.

“The wolf and the deer, what will people think.” he smirked and Claire shook her head.

“Very funny.” she rolled her eyes. Owen stopped and told Claire to sit down on a tree trunk. She took her place down, making sure the hood wouldn’t get too muddied up.

“You said you had questions. Well, come on, ask them.” Owen said, settling them down on opposite tree trunks, his hands playing with flowers nearby. 

“Were you born a werewolf or did you become one?” she asked him hesitantly, but he was confident in his reply.

“Born. Otherwise you’d still be seeing little Owen Grady right now.” he nodded, but as he saw the confusion on her face, he laughed. “Bittens are slow aging, making them good as followers, but easily detectable over time. Pure breeds are stronger, faster and more resilient.” he told her, urging her for a follow up question.

“Why did you let me live all those years ago?” she asked him. Owen licked at his lips before he shook his head. 

“Another question.” he cleared his throat.

“Where do you live?” Claire sighed, dropping it, but it was one of the only questions she wanted answered. 

“Next village over from yours.” he said, picking a daisy from the ground and fixing it behind Claire’s ear. 

“Where is the rest of your kind?” she asked next and Owen went tight lipped. He hit his curled up fist lightly on his knee.

“I’m the last one around these parts.” he said through gritted teeth and sighed. “I was abandoned by my family when I was a kid. I didn’t know what happened when I shifted and how to deal with the rage within me. I understood more when the full moon came around and when I finally stayed still in the village over.” he muttered, clearing his throat uncomfortably and Claire wanted to reach over, tell him she was there now, but it felt wrong. 

“So, you’ve kind of been alone this whole time?” Owen looked at her and shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t say alone. Just not close with anyone.” 

“Why are you always in the woods?” Claire let her eyes wander over the forest, but she really didn’t need an answer. It felt like a safe haven from everything else in the world.

“It feels like home. I know it like the back of my hand now.” he marvelled alongside Claire.

“How so?” she asked, looking over to him. He gave a wicked smile, those fangs showing just slightly. 

“Come with me.” he offered his hand and she took it. They began racing into the woods, Claire giggling as they kept up the pace and Owen kept smiling back at her. 

They quickly came to a clearing and the gushing of water trickled into earshot. Then, they came past trees and a lake came into view with a small waterfall rushing to it. The lake most likely lead to the rest of the forest, Claire remembering the streams leaking in past the tree trunks. 

Then, as Owen separated from her, she noticed that he was taking off his clothes. He took off his shirt first before he started to take down his trousers. He stopped when Claire gasped sharply. “What are you doing?” she asked quickly and Owen smirked. 

“Going in! Come on!” Owen laughed before taking down his trousers fully. Claire swallowed, seeing him in his entirety and mentally noting that he looked incredibly. She bit her lip and looked away. Owen jumped into the water, hollering around and whipping his hair as he broke past the water’s surface again.

“There’s nothing in there, is there?” Claire asked timidly. Owen shook his head, spitting out some water that had gotten into his mouth. 

“Of course not,” he laughed. “Do you need a hand to hold onto?” he smirked. Claire shot him an eye and he laughed. She gestured for him to turn around and he did so. Claire quickly stripped out of her clothes, feeling very uncomfortable, but kept her cloak around herself until she finally decided to wade into the water. She took a few steps in before she called out to Owen.

“This is beautiful.” she said, swimming in and watching the waterfall.

“Yeah,” Owen muttered, but when Claire turned to him, he was only looking at her. 

They splashed water at each other, talked and felt comfortable floating around one another. They kept their distance, respectfully, but there was part of Claire that wanted to move closer, to  _ be _ closer. Claire saw that the shadows had cast to the other side of the lake. Claire gasped and began backing up towards the edge of the lake’s edge. “I should go, I’m never away for this long.” she muttered and Owen turned away as she exited the lake. She pulled everything on, placing her red cloak over her shoulders again. As she cleared her throat, Owen emerged from the water, unashamed of himself, nor should he have been.

“I’ll take you the short way,” Owen muttered as he got changed. He didn’t take much time but took them back to her village quickly, leading her down a straight path directly to her village. Owen stopped a fair way back from the village, as if he couldn’t cross over a certain point. “If you follow the track, you’ll make it to your village.” he pointed down the track, his hand still clutching onto hers like he needed to remember how it felt. She needed it too. 

“I’d like to see you again.” Claire said, unaware of what she was saying at first. Owen smiled, surprised by her request.

“I shift the night after next.” he told her and Claire’s heart dropped. When Owen’s hand cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes back up to him, Claire felt at ease.“Tomorrow night, I’ll wait for you at the brink of the woods.” he nodded, smiling wide. 

“I look forward to it.” Claire smiled before she quickly leaned in, kissing at Owen’s cheek. She continued down the track, looking back at a stunned Owen and his confused yet blissful face. Claire walked into the crowds of the village, going unnoticed and she was thankful for that. She continued on, hoping to get to her house without disturbance, hoping that no one would notice she was still a little damp from her dip before. 

And then, she was stopped, her shoulders grabbed tightly and taking her out from the rush of the village. Thomas. “Claire, where have you been?” Thomas asked, his lips meeting herself abruptly. She was taken off guard and cleared her throat when their lips parted.

“Around,” Claire wiped her lips delicately, not trying to draw attention to the fact that she had done so.

“We have to prepare for tomorrow night.” he told her, linking his arm with hers and guiding her to her house. 

“Pardon?” she frowned. Thomas merely laughed. 

“Celebrating our engagement, Claire. It’s tomorrow night.” he reminded her and Claire took a moment to register it all. How could she have forgotten. Easily, actually, now that Owen was in her life. 

“I completely forgot.” she cursed. 

“You sister wants to see if your dress fits,” Thomas smiled, dropping her off at the foot of her little home. He leaned in, kissing her sharply before embracing her. “I can’t wait to be married to you.” he whispered and a pang of guilt struck in Claire. Thomas smiled and walked down the street, waving to Claire. She walked into her home, but she felt like she was in a daze, nothing was quite real. She was at war with herself. 


	2. A Little Piece Of You To Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to update and, well, whilst writing this I realised I could make this fic like a millions times better with a little twist, so be on the look out for stuff. I also really hate the ending so if you hate it too, it’s okay. Anyway. Enjoy. xx

Fixing Claire’s corset, Karen remained silent, which in turn made the room uncomfortable to stay in. The pair were anything but silent most of their lives, so for this moment to be completely silent was nerve wracking. Karen stood behind Claire, adjusting the corset one last time and helped the delicate white gown over her head. Then, with the tightening of the dress, Claire was ready and presentable for the rest of the village to see.

“Claire?” Karen hummed, shocking Claire out of her daze. Claire spun to find her sister’s brow crinkled and worried. “What’s wrong?” she asked and Claire huffed. 

“I don’t want to disappoint or upset Thomas. I mean, we’ve known him all of our lives.” Claire exclaimed, trying to feel good in her dress, but there was something that just felt wrong about being in that white dress when she was barely willing to marry Thomas. 

“But you want to be with Owen, isn’t he more important?” Karen mentioned in a hushed voice. Claire played with the ends of her hair before she glanced over to her sister.

“My heart just wants him. But, Thomas is still important in our lives.” Claire groaned. Her life was more complicated now. Why didn’t she have the courage to see Owen all those years ago instead of the year she was supposed to marry. 

“He can wait. Owen is in your grasp for the first time in your life.” Karen handed Claire her red cloak and they both had a soft giggle amongst themselves. Claire took a breath before through the cloak over her shoulders and tying it tightly so it would fit on her back neatly. “I will help you through it, Claire.” Karen reassured her. 

“Thank you.” Claire smiled to her sister.

Karen looped her arm with Claire, escorting her from the house and everyone in the village was waiting for her to emerge. They erupted into cheers and Claire smiled cheerfully, not entirely expecting it all. Thomas made his way through the crowds, pushing his way to her and finally pulling her into his grasp. He picked her up and finally kissed her. Claire gasped in surprise before she took herself away from him. 

Thomas held her close, firm and constantly needing to be near her. She felt uncomfortable. “My future wife is beautiful, isn’t she?” he hollered and the village agreed in cheers. Claire smiled weakly, hoping the village and Thomas would both believe it. They all did. Claire felt out of place, like she wasn’t meant to be there, that she didn’t deserve to be the centre of everyone’s attention that evening. 

She really didn’t want to be there. Claire needed to be somewhere else. Craved it, was a more accurate word. Claire was led around the village, given gifts and told to enjoy the night. She was handed food and Thomas was hanging on her side, trying to be affectionate, but without Claire’s reciprocation, it was an awkward attempt. 

They made their way around most of the village before Claire noticed how dark it had gotten. The fires from the bonfires were burning bright, embers floating up into the night sky and meeting the stars as they drifted. It was almost a full moon, and suddenly, Claire remembered Owen. She had barely forgotten him all night, but she knew he was waiting. She wondered if he was waiting nearby or just inside the forest. That’s when she turned her attention to the depths of it all. 

There, in the midst of all the trees and darkness that pervaded further inside, Owen stood just at the brink. He was watching the village, the wild celebrations and the song and dance he wasn’t apart of. Though, Claire doubted he wanted to be apart of it, considering the occasion. His hand was resting on a nearby tree, almost keeping him upright. Owen looked so defeated, utterly broken when he finally caught sight of Claire. She realised that Thomas’ hand was still resting on her hip and that the sight may have been confronting to look at for the first time. 

Owen was visually panting, finally, and angrily pushed off the tree. Claire had to go to him, explain that she didn’t mean to lose track of time, or to not attend. It was all just a mess that Claire wasn’t ready to face within her village. She needed to just see Owen. That’s all she needed. 

“Owen,” she breathed out, praying that her voice was quiet enough for people not to hear it. They hadn’t, and if they did, they hadn’t mentioned it. Pulling away, just slightly from Thomas, Claire was going to venture into the woods to find the werewolf she had broken her promise with. 

“Darling, where are you going?” Thomas caught her wrist, making Claire snap out of her trance. But she wanted to dive straight back into it. She wanted to be in the woods with Owen. 

“I just need a second, I’ll be right back. The bonfire is making me feel ill.” she faked a smile. Thomas sighed, letting her go and gave a grin.

“Be safe, darling.” he called out as Claire walked swiftly off. As soon as she was out of sight, she started to run into the woods, weaving in between trees and ducking branches as she was trying to follow a clear track. It was almost impossible in the dark. She was glad the village was loud that night, because she knew she could yell out for him, call to him when no one else could hear.

“Owen?” she called out, but no answer. She kept going, running and panting as it was all becoming harder to keep up the pace. Then, she saw the glimpse of him. He wasn’t running, just keeping up a fast pace to keep himself away from her. “Owen! Stop!” Claire called out again and Owen finally looked over his shoulder. His eyes were stained red and cheeks slightly blotchy. It was almost as if he was crying.

Catching up, Claire tugged on his arm before he recoiled and kept walking. How could he do that? Recoil to her touch and look at her like she was a monster? How could she ever be that person for Owen when she cared so deeply for him. Claire kept walking after him. He huffed in frustration before he turned to Claire. “Why did you come here in the first place Claire? What was the point of all of this!” he barked and Claire shook her head at the pure ridiculousness of him. He came off as lovely but no, he seemed annoyed and vengeful. Owen groaned as he looked at her, turning and going further into the forest. 

“I wanted a question answered! I wanted to be sure!” Claire tried to keep up but her cloak got caught on sharp stones. She groaned, this was not how she wanted to see Owen that day. Claire stripped out of it, leaving it on ground and just a few steps behind Owen. “Tell me why you stopped when you saw me all those years ago!” she called out.

“No!” he snapped. “You should have just stayed a damn dream!” he called out behind him, but Claire couldn’t do it anymore, the shouting but not actually saying anything of value. She pulled him back and made Owen look at her. She felt herself shaking and her face felt hot and Claire just wanted this all to be over.

“You do not get to say that! You don’t get to treat me like I’m some fool for coming to see you.” Claire shoved him and Owen’s face scrunched up. He seemed annoyed, as if he couldn’t exactly face her. He huffed and shook his head.

“You are!” he yelled back but Claire just shoved his chest again. He was firm and barely moved. Claire stumbled back before she huffed out, wanting to scream at the top of her lungs and just have him tell her something.

“Don’t talk to me like that, Owen!” Claire snapped and Owen’s brow crinkled. He seemed shocked that Claire was still around. He looked down at his feet before he started throwing glancing everywhere except for her. “I wanted to make sure that what I was doing with Thomas was right and it isn’t!” she confessed in desperate words and all Owen did was laugh.

“How can you say that? How can you think that what we’re doing is fine when you’re with him?” he gestured around before he crossed his arms and blatantly avoiding her.

“For the love of God, Owen! Look at me!” she yelled and Owen’s attention was brought straight back to her. “You tell me why you think it’s wrong!” she breathed and it seemed like that was Owen’s breaking point. 

“Because I fell in love with you all those years ago and knew I could never hurt you or your family!” he ranted, stepping up to her, his breathing harsh and hitting her sharply. He sighed, combing his hand through his hair. “I’m not...I’m not going to make you do this ‘cause I feel something,” he stammered slightly. Owen started to wander off and Claire licked her lip before biting it. She was going to do something that she may regret.

“I’ve been in love with you since I was eight years old! I get a say in what I do and if seeing you is the right thing! Don’t you dare say this is wrong!” she said just as Owen stopped. He just  _ stood _ there, not moving, hands bound and everything was still. Why wasn’t he moving? He was killing her and he wasn’t even moving. Why couldn’t he just fucking move?

Claire groaned, a small whimper as he just stayed there. Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heels and stormed off. The night air was cool, but she was burning with a rage and passion that was going to waste on the brick wall called Owen Grady. She saw the yellow glow of bonfires from the village, drawing her closer in a daze, but Claire was stopped.

Claire felt a tug on her wrist, pulling her back to stay in place. She shifted back and felt something odd, something she had experienced before but never like this. Lips roughly slammed against her own, forcing her back but a tight warm hold kept her in place. She was taken back by it all, not entirely expecting Owen to come rushing in and kissing her the way he had done. 

Not sure what else to do, Claire fell into it, rising on her toes and pushing herself up against Owen’s chest. She kissed back, her arms falling around his shoulder as Owen’s hands roamed over her. He moaned into the kiss, taking his time and repeatedly kissing her over and over again, almost like he was memorising how her lips felt against his in every way he could get around to doing. Then, they were torn apart from each other by the man who initiated the kiss.

“We shouldn’t have done that.” Owen breathed out, his nose nudging hers and Claire felt weak. 

“Owen -” Claire started but Owen pulled away, his face filled with shame and guilt.

“Don’t come back here, Claire. You’ll be safer away from me.” he shook his head, warning her with a firm hand to stay put. He was going to her undoing and she was his. 

“But -” Claire urged just once before Owen’s dog-like eyes pierced her, telling her to believe his words. Her heart shattered inside her chest.

“Claire, go.” he told her before he sank into darkness and out of sight. Claire gave a sharp inhale, her hand landing on her chest to try and regain her proper breathing without falling apart. Wandering back, Karen spotted Claire before Thomas could reach her. Karen raced over and took her off to the house, no one really noticing that Claire came from inside the woods. Thomas’ eyes were stuck on Claire, brow crinkled in confusion. Something in the pit of Claire’s stomach told her not to trust that look. 

 

*~*~*

 

The night came and went quickly enough, until the morning arrived and Karen knew of Claire’s absence from the party. It didn’t take them long to get into the discussion, Claire telling Karen the full story of the night and the moment Claire began the struggle with her heart.

“So, tell me about it.” Karen asked, eager to know what Claire thought of the kiss. 

“It all happened kind of fast,” Claire sighed, biting at the edge of her lip, but a wide smile soon appearing. 

“But was it good?” Karen whispered and Claire chuckled lightly. 

“Oh, it was amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever been kissed like that in my life.” Karen’s jaw dropped and squeaked with Claire.

“So, are you going to see him again?” Karen asked and Claire huffed, fiddling with the ends of her hair and trying to keep her mind busy. 

“I don’t know, he said I shouldn’t go back, but it seemed like he didn’t want me to go.” Claire shrugged and Karen placed her hand on Claire’s.

“I think you should.” Karen winked before there was a knocking on the door. Claire and Karen both stood up, smoothing their skirts and smiled brightly before they even saw their guest. Opening the door, Thomas stood tall, his chin raised and a very odd, smug smile on his face.

“Claire, can I see you for a moment?” he asked and Claire looked over to her sister timidly. Karen’s face said go, but her eyes read stay, as if she was warning Claire. She cleared her throat before she looked back at her fiance. 

“Uh, yes,” Claire breathed out, still forcing a smile and looking back at her sister.

They exited her home, Thomas offering his arm to Claire. She took it, not knowing what else to do. Hooking their arms together, Thomas pulled her in tighter, forcing them against one another before he started leading them to the line of trees. Claire took in a sharp breath as she took cautious steps alongside Thomas. He was far too confident for comfort. 

“Thomas, where are we going?” Claire asked in a shaky voice and Thomas’ arm came loose from hers. Claire was taking heavier breaths now, begging something in the universe to save her from whatever this was. What was this all? What was Thomas doing out here and why was he taking Claire.

“You’ll see.” he mumbled. 

“What are we doing in the woods, Thomas? I don’t like it here.” Claire caught up to him, tugging on his shirt for some answers before Claire saw clearer what he brought her out there for. Her red hood was still caught in between stones and Thomas wrenched the material away, tearing her hood and all it’s meaning to her. It still hung there, broken and torn. He huffed before he let it drop to the ground.

“What is your hood doing out here?” he asked, his voice harsh and demanding of her. Claire backed up, but Thomas kept up with her, making her feel alone and terrified of him.

“It must have blown in from the village.” her voice shook and Thomas shook his head. He backed up against a tear, taking her wrist tightly. 

“You wore it last night at the bonfire and when you came back you were without it.” he snarled, twisting her wrist and making her shrink down against the tree. She whimpered slightly and he hovered over her menacingly. “Why were you in the woods Claire!” he bellowed and Claire physically shook.

“I just wanted to see inside the woods,” she whimpered and Thomas let her go. Claire fell to the ground, rubbing at her wrist.

“Don’t come back in here.” he warned her, leaving her on the ground and began walking back to the village. “And get your damn hood!” he yelled and Claire shivered as his voice beamed. She kept on the ground, curling her knees up to her mouth and humming, the steady breathing calming her. That, and the tears that escaped her. She just needed a few moments to breathe, to let herself be scared and wounded of a sorts.

“Claire?” A warm, familiar voice asked. Claire perked, jumping up from the ground and looking at Owen, the same fur washing over his shoulders dawned as a jacket of a sorts. “Did he hurt you?” he asked, coming closer to her. Claire backed away, rubbing at her wrist again before she went to her hood.

“I’ll be fine.” she snapped and Owen walked closer to her. Claire huffed as he tried to take her hand. Claire slipped it easily out of his grasp before she tore the remaining fabric away from the stone. She let out a shaky breath, staring at the material that was still wedged between the rocks.

“Let me look,” Owen urged but Claire shook her head.

“No, I’m leaving,” Claire raised her chin before walking back towards the town. 

“Red, come on, I didn’t mean it like that,” Owen chuckled, following after her swiftly. 

“You told me to never come back here, so I’m leaving.” she brushed him off yet again, but Owen kept persisting. He wanted her to leave just the night before, yet he was following her like he couldn’t bare to have her leave. She hated that he couldn’t seem to give straight signals. 

“That’s not what I wanted,” he mentioned, a small noise came out of his mouth, as though what he was talking about made sense. Claire almost yelled at him, screamed at him to shut his stupid mouth. 

Claire spun around, shoving against Owen and pushing him right up against a tree. He looked shocked by her, by how she was behaving around him. “How am I meant to know?” she asked harshly and Owen sighed, scratching the back of his head, standing before her once more. 

“Claire,” he spoke elegantly, his voice making her chest ache and weak. She didn’t want to fall for him, fall for him and his influence. She had to be stronger than that. 

“Either you want me now or you want me gone, which one is it?” she asked. Shockingly enough, Owen stepped forward, taking her lips swiftly and without warning. Claire whimpered, letting her arms rest on his chest. Owen’s hands went to either side of her face, slowly moving down to the sides of her neck, a delicate touch to her skin like she was made of glass. Claire rose on her toes to kiss him again and he pulled back, a smug little smile on his lips as he watched her cheeks most definitely go red. 

“Your heart is racing,” he mentioned, voice low and shocking through her. 

“Well,” Claire smiled and they both chuckled. They were both messes when it came to the other. Utterly weak, defenceless but beautifully in twine with the other. 

“I’m sorry about last night. I get angrier the day before my shift. Seeing you with Thomas had my blood boiling.” Owen shrugged, apologising for his behaviour and his warm hands running down over her shoulders. 

“I didn’t remember the party was happening. It was my fault.” she said in return and Owen shook his head, kissing her by surprise again. Claire’s fingers ran over the fur on his shoulder, soft and comforting. Owen pulled back, licking at his lip and forehead resting up against Claire’s.

“I shift tonight,” he reminded her. 

“I know,” Claire replied back, playing with the fur on his shoulders. 

“When the morning rises, I’ll be fine then.” he said, urging her to go before someone were to look for her again. 

“I’ll find you,” she replied, hitching her hood up on her forearm and racing back to the village. Owen walked after her, watching her as she made her way and she tossed glances over her shoulder, smiling back at him with wonder and devotion. She wanted to sleep as soon as the sunset, so that when the sun rose the next morning, she could race into the woods and find him all over again. 

The village didn’t notice her come in from the wood, except for one; Thomas. Claire pulled the hood on, a large diagonal tear ruining the heavy length the hood once had. She shot him a glance before heading back to her home.

 

*~*~*

 

The sunset, casting a shadow over the town that screamed a horror of what was to be. It didn’t resemble the oncoming happiness, but rather it felt like something wicked lurked to ruin her joy. At her window, something sounded. Claire turned to see it, watching as Thomas climbed through, not saying a word but took Claire with him back out of the house. She had a dark hood over her shoulder, shielding her from the cold but Thomas was eager to get her somewhere.  

Standing at the brink of the forest, Claire huffed, looking back at Thomas with arms folded. “Thomas, why have you brought me here?” she asked, irritated with his behaviour that day. He clicked his tongue against his teeth and gave a devilish grin. 

“You love the woods so much, you will stay out here all night,” he said and Claire’s brow furrowed. 

“Thomas, what are you talking about?” she asked, clutching onto her arms tighter. He seemed on edge and eager to get her inside the woods. 

“Maybe this will scare you into never treading here again.” he barked and Claire pushed back at him. 

“If I survive the night, I swear it, we will never marry,” she swore and he smirked wickedly.

“How about this? if you survive the night without a scratch then we will not marry, but if you come back injured, you will marry me in a fortnight. No more delay.” he wagered with her. Claire wanted out of their eventually marriage the moment she met Owen, but this was a sure fire way out. Claire nodded. 

“Fine.” Claire snapped and made her way into the woods. 

Claire waded in slowly, like she had done numerous times now. Noises seemed louder that night, however, startling her with every passing minute. It was as though every step sealed her fate inside that wood, petrifying her in place. She would never make it out of there. 

It wasn’t until it was something nearby that Claire was truly scared for her life. She turned to it, not seeing it clearly at first, but she could see the drilling of its eyes on her. It was a wolf. No. A werewolf. The size told her that. It growled suddenly, and Claire went still. “Owen?” she asked timidly before it came into the moonlight. Brown and white fur with hollow yellow eyes. It wasn’t Owen. Claire took off, racing into the woods but she could hear it stalking after her, growling and barking every so often, like it was leading her into it’s trap. It was playing with her. 

Running was getting wild, ducking at the last minute to miss trees. Than, she tripped on a hidden stone. She cursed as it loomed over her, stalking closer to her with wicked eyes. A loud and furious howl echoed around Claire, but it didn’t come from the wolf over her. Claire snapped her attention to a wild and purely white werewolf, green eyes glowing against the white fur. Owen.

It was now a battle of two beasts, Owen snarling at the new wolf and Claire was lying in the centre of their battle ground. 


	3. I Never Meant To Make You Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I GOT SO MANY PEOPLE ASKING FOR THIS FIC BACK SO I HAD TO. New updates coming soon for fics that were unfinished, so be patient with me. I’m a struggling writer here haha. Enjoy xx.

Terrified. Claire was, in one word, terrified. One wolf stood in front of her, his fangs snarled bare and readying for a fight, whilst the other stood over her, paws digging in deep to the earth and just as ferocious. The other wolf pounced suddenly, but Owen was larger and was ready for the attack. His teeth gripped into the wolf’s side, trapping it's upper leg between his jaw and Claire could only hear the poor thing whimper. Yet, when it came back around, his mouth close to Claire, it immediately tried to snap at her. Claire shrieked and backed up into the tree.

Owen threw the wolf away, tearing at it every time it tried to get close to Claire. Eventually, the wolf’s leg was torn up, bloody and unreliable to lean on. Owen stepped over Claire, tucking her by his leg and growling with every breath as to test the wolf. It growled right back, snapping and barking in sharp intervals. 

“ _ Stay….Away…. _ ” A voice boomed, spooking Claire. She looked up at Owen, mouth shutting and teeth exposed. It was Owen’s voice. Undeniably, it was Owen’s voice. He turned back to her, backing up to shield her from the torn little werewolf. It exposed its teeth like Owen, but soon whimpered and walked off. Before she knew it, Claire felt the cold wet touch of a wolf’s nose touching at her leg. She stood up abruptly, finally coming face to face with the wolf side of the man she fell for. 

The white wolf leaned down, offering his back for her. She took a hard hold into his fur before lifting up onto the large animal’s back. Walking for a little while, Claire got into the rhythm of the walking. It was delicately, but Claire could hear the small whimpers of the walk; Owen had been injured in that battle more than he gave away. Claire kept her hands firmly in his fur as they walked, but it became soothing, so she laid down into the soft embrace of the wolf’s coat. 

She didn’t remember stopping, only slowing down a little, her eyes failing her a long time ago. She was so tired, resting well into his back and not daring to wake until morning broke. Stretching, Claire felt uncomfortable and not laying in the fur that once rocked her to sleep. Peaking her eyes open, Claire found herself lying directly on top of a man’s chest, her cloak masking all of his nakedness. She gasped in surprise until she recognised the hair that lay on his head; Owen. Of course it was Owen. 

Nudging him, he woke from his sleep, surprised at being woken from the night. He stared up at Claire for a moment before his face went from surprise and shock to utter job. Claire felt his arm snake around her back before she sat off to the side. “I think I’ve always wanted to see how you’d look in the morning,” Owen smirked and Claire shook her head, but knew she was blushing.

“Don’t get used to it just yet,” Claire said, tucking her hood to the side to show Owen in his full attire - which was nothing. 

“Damn,” Owen cursed to himself. Claire untied her hood from around her and laid it upon Owen to adjust around himself. “Thanks. I have some clothes around somewhere. You can go back to your village in the meantime.” Owen took the hood around himself, covering anything that might be too revealing. 

“I can’t. Not after Thomas threw me in here,” Claire stood beside Owen, a little off balance. 

“Claire, you can’t just -” he started to say before he bellowed out loudly and collapsed against a tree. He looked down at his side, moving aside the hood to show a terrible gash running around his ribs. 

“Oh, god! Owen, you should have told me you were hurt. I thought you strained yourself,” Claire said, touching around the wound and Owen winced. Claire’s hand went to his face, trying to find out his pain levels, and watched as he breathed through. 

“Clothes in the tree over there,” he gestured to a hollowed tree, thick trunk but could easily fit someone inside. Claire rushed over, finding the clothing instantly and hurrying to Owen’s side. He jumped into his trousers before Claire helped him into his shirt. “We’ll got to my home. I can rest there for a few days,” he winced before getting up and adjusting her hood back over her shoulders.

“Will they -” 

“They know there. I should have some meat by my door by now,” Owen shrugged, pulling her hood over her head. Claire giggled.

“Very accommodating this town of yours,” Claire put his arm over her shoulder, helping him walk without pain.

“Well, I’ve protected the village many other times so they’ve learned to be kind to me,” Owen explained, directing Claire along the way. When they broke past the trees, there was a somber melody of whispers, constant hushed voices as they gathered around one home. Owen’s head rested on Claire’s shoulder, only an unheard murmur uttered by him as they made their way through town. Claire felt Owen’s weight shift towards the house, a sign of direction. They pushed through the crowd before Claire heard a number of people call out. 

_ “Owen’s home!”  _

_ “What happened to him?”  _

_ “Who is that woman with him?”  _

_ “Is he going to be okay?”  _

Claire wasn’t sure how to answer any of them, so she just walked through the crowd when she felt Owen’s weight shift off of her. One man hitched Owen’s other arm over his shoulder whilst another took Claire’s spot. They let Claire come along as the village healer followed them inside. Claire sat silently in the corner when it was all happening, listening to the people talk and try to whisper. 

“Can we get you something to eat?” A female voice interrupted Claire’s train of thought, the only concern in her mind now was the man lying in the bed, looking helpless and in pain. He was broken out in a sweat that Claire didn’t even realise. She pulled her attention to the young woman, a child on her arm and a man kissing her cheek as he left. 

“Sorry?” Claire asked once, not fully registering what the woman had said for a moment. 

“Something to eat? Maybe a blanket if you’re cold?” she asked. Claire blinked, swallowing hard before nodding. 

“Some food would be lovely. Maybe another blanket for…” Claire stared back at Owen, rubbing the fabric of her skirt between her fingers. He looked so drained, so unlike him that it was impossible to feel another but helplessness. 

“He’s going to be fine, my dear. He’s been in worse shape than this, let me tell you,” The woman reassured Claire, tapping her forearm briefly as Claire kept staring at Owen. “We’ll bring you back a blanket. Some food for lunch and supper. Make sure he doesn’t move,” she told Claire and she nodded in return. 

For a long while, Owen slept, only a few visitors from time to time. Most of the people were offering gifts, something that Claire found out to be a regular occurrence, to let him know their thanks. The woman, Natalie, returned with blankets and food for lunch. Soon after, Owen awoke, groaning in pain. “They told me not to let you up,” Claire said, moving to the bedside and sitting next to his hip.

“They always tell me to rest but I don’t need it,” Owen muttered, rising up before Claire touched his bandaged side slightly and he gave a hearty groan. 

“For this, you do,” she smiled, watching Owen lie back down, a small smirk imprinted on his lips. Claire fixed up the bandages on his side, watching Owen as he wince trying to act like things weren’t affecting him. “You can talk…” Claire cleared her throat, and Owen’s brow crinkled.

“As most people can, yes,” he replied. Claire chuckled, tucking hair behind her ear and shaking her head.

“No, I mean, when you were a wolf,” she reminded him. Owen huffed, his hand taking hers and thumb running over the back of her hand. 

“It takes a lot to speak the way I did, but I had to protect you,” he mentioned, thumb still running over her skin like he needed to remember her hand, the detail of every crack and line. She sighed, looking down at Owen and wiping small beads of sweat from his forehead. 

“Thank you,” Claire smiled. “Is there anything you can’t do properly when you’re the wolf?” 

Owen shrugged. “I can’t see colour. Shades are harder to pinpoint too. The only colour I really see is grey and very vibrant reds.” 

“No wonder you found me,” Claire laughed and so did Owen, before he clutched his side. 

“I would find you in complete darkness if need be,” he muttered and suddenly it was like he was speaking to her entire being, taking her for a spin and the whirling of her brain clouded everything. 

“Well thank god I’m in the light,” she said a little breathlessly. All she wanted was to feel him, understand him in every sense of the word. He leaned up, his hand moving from hers, cupping her face and slowly pulling her down to him.

“Thank god for light,” he muttered, his other arm guiding around her back and taking her to the bed. Claire lost her breath the moment his lips met hers. She felt his weight lean into her, the feeling of his chest against hers, their hearts beating so rapidly was exhilarating. Owen’s arms wrapped around her, his lips moving to her neck and then stopping as he restrained himself. His hands still on her face, his thumb ran over his cheek bone and then his fingers played with her hair. “Where’s your red hood?” he asked. 

“My mother was fixing it for me,” Claire mentioned, her fingers running up Owen’s back. “How did you find me last night?” Claire asked. Owen shrugged, his finger twirling her hair around it. 

“I could smell you, see your red hair, take your pick.”

Claire giggled, hands feeling the muscles on his back, watching as the smug look on his face kept staring at her with admiration and caring. She was intoxicated by his eyes, the green that took her in swept her away. She felt lost within them and helpless against their power. “You were looking for me, weren’t you?” she asked.

“What can I say? I had hope that I’d see you,” Owen smiled, rolling to the side off of the bed. Claire watched as he stood, slow, tired and unbalanced. Owen then stretched out his hand, taking Claire up from the bed. “Come, the village is having a feast time. It happens every night after the full moon,” he smiled. Claire went to his shirt, helping him into it as to not over stretch him. He suffered through the entire thing and went with Claire to the feast. She made sure he wore the best coat he had. It was his wolf skin one. 

When arriving, there was a cheer of delight, men from all around pouring in to Owen and taking him off. Claire was stuck by herself before heading to a table. She took a seat, a plate passed to her and Claire felt lost in the talks of the people. She felt alone all of a sudden, even as she ate, just completely void of anyone’s attention; she was a non-entity to the town. 

“All the girls love him,” Natalie’s voice rang by Claire’s ear. She took her attention up, smiling at the only person who wanted to get to know Claire. Natalie and her baby on her arm again, sat down next to Claire, pointing over to Owen as well as gesturing to all the girls that stared at him as they walked by.

“He’s quite handsome, isn’t he?” Claire replied, watching as Owen was clapped on the back by a man, who handed him a large leg of ham as well as a heavy new wolf coat. Owen chuckled before a woman went to his side and kissed his cheek. He suddenly changed from a happy-go-lucky guy, to someone who was desperately nervous. He seemed as though he was scared of the girls that gave him attention. 

“Well, yes, but he’s been the kindest and most caring member of the town for years. Girls would try to get his attention but he was devoted to someone else,” Natalie mentioned. 

Claire crinkled her brow, scoffing slightly. “And you think -” 

Natalie laughed. “I know, darling. You love him and have done ever since you met him. And he to you,” Natalie smiled and Claire looked back at Owen. He was staring back at her, the brightest and fondest smile on his lips. 

“This is the loveliest home, I’m so very glad he found it,” Claire said, not taking her eyes from Owen for a second.

“I’m sure he prefers the one with you,” Natalie chatted beside Claire. 

She shrugged, remembering her home in her own village. “My home isn’t that nic-” 

Natalie laughed. “No, silly. His home within you.” Claire was taken back by that, staring at Natalie for a moment before taking her attention to Owen. 

The bonfire settled down, and people retired to their homes. Claire found Owen again, and they went home. She felt strange, sort of out of place in the mess of his life and the world he lived in. Yet, the moment he had her alone, he held her close, swaying with her as to dance but nothing to make them laugh. It was a moment just to breathe, remind each other that they were there together. Owen let Claire rest in the bed first after she took off her corset that undoubtedly imprinted on her ribs by now. Owen took her into his arms, a warm surrounded him and kept her heated and safe in the chilled night. She felt at home within his arms.

The sun rose sharply, breaking through the cracks of the window and shining onto Claire’s face. Claire felt fur over her body, heavy and warming, so perfect yet an absence of something that kept her safe. Claire rose up from the bed, clutching at the wolf fur for warmth and saw the tantalizing vision of Owen, walking around to gather food. He heard Claire, turned and smiled to her.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you,” Owen whispered. Claire hummed, hitching herself up and pulling the wolf coat up for warmth.

“It’s okay,” she muttered sheepishly. “How are you today?” she asked, and Owen turned around. His hand ran up his ribs, showing off his healed side like no wound ever graced his flesh. 

He moved to the side of the bed, sitting by Claire’s leg. Taking her hand, he let her fingers run up his side, almost as though he was showing her he wasn’t lying. Claire indulged herself for a moment. “All healed. It was only a little wound. The way I tore into that other wolf, though. He’s not going to be able to shift for another month.” 

“What?” Claire tilted her head. 

“I basically tore the guy’s arm off. That’s going to take a few weeks to heal. He won’t be shifting for a long time. Unless he hears an Alpha’s call,” Owen explained and Claire went tight-lipped, scoffing a little as she ran her hand up his cheek.

“I’m new to the whole werewolf thing here,” she smiled, giggling just a little.

“Right,”Owen chuckled, touching his forehead against hers before sighing lightly. “No matter an injury, if a wolf hears an alpha’s howl, then they are forced into shifting.”

“Seems as though I don’t know much about you, Mister Grady,” Claire sighed, yet it seemed like Owen didn’t approve of her worry. He pushed his weight down on top of her, prowling like an animal and kissing up her neck.

“Gladly show you more of me, if you like,” he whispered against her skin. Claire swallowed her desires, the overwhelming urge to take Owen up on his offer and pushed him off slightly, just enough so she could still hold his face in her hands. 

“I’ve seen everything you have to offer. I want to know everything you have to offer,” Claire smiled and there was a look that Owen gave, slightly surprised but incredibly overcome with joy.

“I think I could fall in love with you every time you talk to me,” he said a little breathlessly, and Claire couldn’t help but gasp a little. She was surprised that he was so forward, but hadn’t expected otherwise. She kissed him softly, taking her time as he leaned over her. 

“Then come and talk to me, so I can fall for everything you have to say,” Claire muttered and Owen fell down to the bed beside her. It felt like hours of just talking. They talked about their childhoods, how Owen couldn’t stand his family and their abuse so he ran away, how he found the village and they soon found out about him. Eventually he spoke about how much he loved hunting with other villagers, spending time with the kids and having people not be frightened of him. Claire spoke the same things, just a little more relevance to her over the years. Soon after their long winded conversations, they agreed to step outside, walk around and visit some people that Owen enjoyed. 

Claire met different families, even meeting Natalie again, as Owen didn’t know they had met. Apparently, Natalie and Owen were in the same class at school and were friends for the longest time. Claire was glad she met Natalie. They soon made their way through town, arm in arm and feeling perfectly at peace together. When they were travelling, an older woman with grey hair smiled and waved to owen. He held Claire a little tighter to him and walked over to the woman. 

“Young Mister Grady,” she greeted. 

“Ms Smith, how is your husband doing on this fine day?” he asked.

“Same as yesterday; dead in a box,” she smiled before they both gave a chesty laugh.

“Ms Smith is the blacksmith as her husband died many years ago,” Owen explained to Claire and she let out a soft sigh, smiling to Ms Smith.

“And I assume you joke about his passing,” Claire replied. Ms Smith shrugged. 

“We joked about him when he was alive, why should we stop?” she gave a soft laugh and Claire joined her this time. Ms Smith soon blinked at Owen, warning him of an ongoing question. “You haven’t introduced us yet, boy,” she cleared her throat. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Owen said quickly, holding his hand on the small of Claire’s back. “Evelyn Smith, this is Claire Dearing. Claire is a girl I knew when I was very young,” he smiled to her before introducing Claire to Evelyn. “I work with Ms Smith to get by.” 

“He’s a very hard worker this one,” Evelyn nodded. “I can pay him a little more if you two are to be wed,” Owen chuckled before his face went bright red and became a blubbering mess. 

“T-that’s really not necessary Evelyn -” 

Claire put him out of his misery, covering his mouth before he made a fool of himself. “We’ll be fine. My father will be able to help us. I’m just glad the boy could find a job where he doesn’t annoy anyone or get hurt by others in the process,” Claire spoke and Owen sighed into her palm before moving it away. He smiled down at her. 

“It’s been very difficult for him, even when we kept him out the back,” Evelyn remarked and Claire tried to restrain a laugh. Owen pulled at her hip, teasing her for teasing him. 

“He’s never been able to control that temper of his,” Claire replied civilly. 

“Yes, and those full moons really take his tempers up a notch, don’t they?” Evelyn replied and smiled to both of them. She told them she had work to get to before it gets too dark and that she needed Owen to work the next day if he was up to it. 

It was a few moments later that Owen gave a reluctant sigh, one of pure regret and hoping he would never have to say it again. “You should get back,” he told her and Claire nodded. If she was gone for any longer, word might spread and worry might set in. When they walked through the forest together, Owen stopped, taking Claire’s hand. She looked back, seeing him with teary eyes. “Leave him, and come back to me,” he asked, planting a kiss on her finger tips. 

“Of course,” Claire replied.

“When you’re back, everything will be okay. We’ll be together and we’ll figure everything out. I promise,” he said, his words desperate and full of wanting. Claire stepped closer to him, her weight leaning against his. 

“No need to promise. I know you will do everything in you to make me happy,” she replied, Owen’s lips finding hers as he scooped her up into his arms. He held her tightly before settling her back on the ground.

“You know, I could learn to fall in love with you all over again,” he smiled down to her and Claire chuckled, shoving his shoulder softly.

“Oh, how many times will you use that line?” she asked.

“However many times it works,” he whispered, leaning in again.

“And god does it work,” Claire muttered, letting her arms fall around his shoulders and eventually letting go. It tore her apart to do so, but she kept glancing back as she was getting closer to town. He still watched, still kept a perfect eye on her and making her feel safe. Then he was just another blur in between hazed trees. Claire sighed before making her way into town. 

When she got there however, she felt everyone staring at her, undeniable staring. Claire held her head up high before she felt someone crash into her. Claire was spooked before she felt her sister’s soft sobs in her shoulder. Claire held on tighter before Karen looked Claire up and down in concern. 

“Claire, where have you been?” Karen asked in a hushed voice, ushering her past her home and towards a different home. Thomas’ to be exact. 

“Staying safe. Why?” Claire quickly shot back. 

“Thomas was attacked by the wolf!” Karen warned and Claire shook her head, not quite understanding what was going on.

“What? That can’t be -” Then, it was like everything in her mind fell into place. She gasped, viewing Thomas through the window to see his arm in a disastrous way. “Oh, god.” 


	4. Turn My Insides Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is possibly the shortest chapter i will ever write for anything and i'm the worst. i'm so very sorry.

Claire’s legs felt unsteady. She held onto the frame of Thomas’ home. Feeling sick and frightened, Claire felt like running, like bolting off until she was nowhere near Thomas ever again. How was she meant to stand when she felt like collapsing to her knees and being sick all over the ground. When Karen came over, she leant on her sister for support, not saying anything. 

Pulling herself together, Claire pushed through the sicken feeling and went inside Thomas’ home. There were people giving him love and affection and Claire felt like she was on the outside. She felt nothing for him. He was going to kill her and he seemed fine with it. Claire cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. Thomas smirked and Claire clenched her jaw. 

“May I talk with my fiance for a moment?” Claire asked the room. As a few glanced back to Thomas, he waved them off with his good arm and smiled to Claire.

“It’s fine,” he said. Claire and Thomas both waited for the room to be cleared and suddenly, the fire and anger was out; hatred was filling the air easily. “So, you survived unharmed,” he said harshly, but his tone was somewhat pleased. 

“You’re going to regret making me do that,” she whispered forcefully. 

“Claire, I felt horrible for my behaviour. I went straight back in to go find you,” he tried to seem sincere and Claire’s brow crinkled. He was playing dumb and she had enough of it. 

“What colour is the wolf?” she asked. 

“What?” he muttered and Claire crossed her arms.

“What colour was the wolf that attacked you?” she asked again. Thomas clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes before they met Claire’s again. 

“Grey.” 

“How would the village like to find out that there is a new werewolf living amongst us?” she spat at him, heading towards the door. 

“Should be quite a shock considering I’ve always been one,” he said confidently. Claire stopped at the door, watching her shaken hand fall to her side before she looked back at Thomas. “Ever since that night the wolf cub came to our village, his alpha bit me. But your little wolf, he ran off and became his own alpha. So, I became a beta and have been hunting ever since.” As he spoke, Thomas’ eyes flashed a hollow blue. Claire felt herself jolt at the sight. How could she never notice him do this? Slip away every full moon. Her mouth dropped open. “Didn’t you ever wonder why the wolf kept hurting people in and around our village? And I’m sure your little wolf told you he hasn’t done a thing.” Thomas explained, his face sickeningly happy. 

“You’ve been doing this so the villages would kill him,” Claire said in a hushed voice, realising his wick plan and she felt the tear slide down her face with ease. 

“Eventually. It’s all worked out rather well. Revenge for my former alpha, and I will have you all to myself without competition,” he smiled and Claire’s jaw clenched again. 

“He’ll kill you before you get the chance to take me,” she spat back at him, making her voice rise. She wasn’t going to be scared of him anymore. 

“I’ve already told the hunting parties to be on the lookout for a werewolf. And seeing as how I’m too weak to shift next month…” 

“You’re walking him into a slaughter,” she shouted at him and men stormed into the room. Claire knew them to be the hunting party. Her brow crinkled as she looked back at Thomas.

“Too bad I’ve already got you to myself,” he whispered and gestured his hand vaguely to the men. 

“Claire Dearing. You’re under arrest for the suspicion of being a werewolf,” one man stepped forward, taking Claire’s wrists and binding them tightly. 

“What?!” she shot out, looking back at Thomas. He concealed a smile. 

“You were out that night in the woods when Thomas got attacked. You were nowhere to be seen for days,” the man continued and Claire pulled. One man held her still until she stopped moving and they looked back at Thomas for more instructions. She felt only hatred towards him, stronger even now. 

“Hold her for a month and a half. I’m sure it will be clear if she shifts for the next full moon,” Thomas recommended and Claire kicked at the men, throwing herself against the frame, anything to stop them from doing this. When was thrown out of the house onto the ground.

“Owen!” she bellowed out with everything she had. Forced to her feet, Claire was hurried off to the stockades. She knew she wouldn’t be tortured with the stocks herself, but she would be strung up, arms raised and feet barely touching the floor. It would be a special kind of torture.  “Help me!” Claire bellowed out to the village, watching her family shy away. The only one who didn’t was Karen, tears rushing down her cheeks. “They’ve got it all wrong! It’s all him! Thomas is to blame! Please!” Claire shouted to her sister but before she could even utter another word, her face was slammed down onto the ground, a fist following through. Claire hadn’t even registered what was happening until she was out cold. 

 

*****

 

Owen had been working all day at the blacksmiths. He hadn’t quite gotten over his good mood from when Claire stopped by and he was still living comfortably in bliss. Evelyn was working hard herself when Owen felt his heart race and something in him boil with rage. “Owen!” The voice was faint but desperate. He couldn’t quite make it out, so he continued on with his work. “Help me!” The voice rang again and Owen stopped working to listen again. He dropped his tools when the next call came to his ears. “Please!” The voice, louder and more desperate than before echoed through his bones and Owen started off quickly. 

“Claire?” he muttered to himself, passing Evelyn.

“Owen, where are you off to?” she asked him and he stopped. 

“I don’t know, I just have to go,” he said, feeling the sting run through him for a moment before his heart started to race again. He had to keep going. 

“Owen, you can’t just leave like this,” she defied him and he just couldn’t help himself.

“It’s Claire,” he told her quickly. “I can’t...I can’t just sit here and let -” 

“Go,” she urged him and he started to race off as fast as he could. Claire was in trouble and he didn’t know how much longer she had. 


End file.
